A Shift in Power
by Arebus
Summary: An alternate take on Raven's reaction to Cinder's deal and the consequence that follow. Might pick this back up down the line, but mostly just me throwing something and seeing if it sticks. SUSPENDED. I'm afraid I've lost the thread, and I refuse to write subpar chapters. This is up for adoption so just let me know if you'd like to take a shot at it.


**Hey guys, so this'll be about the new episode, so if you haven't seen it I would recommend you do. There really shouldn't be any spoilers, but better safe than sorry. This is basically if Raven was slightly less of a horrible person, but also basically still a horrible and heartless person. Also, I'm going to skip like, 90% of the dialogue between Raven and Cinder's team, as it doesn't really need to change.**

 _A Shift in Power_

Raven opened her scarlet eyes as Vernal approached. _We knew it wouldn't last, but so soon?_

"Raven, we have a problem." The maiden's blue eyes were concerned, but hard. She knew what would need to happen.

Raven stood, sheathing her sword. "We knew this would come. But we prepared. Are you ready?" Vernal nodded.

* * *

The fallen Atlesian Doctor stepped forward, "You are not in a good position to negotiate terms."

Raven stood taller and moved closer to Vernal. "Perhaps you're not understanding. I don't bow, and I am no fool. Salem will not leave the Tribe be. She will kill us after we cease to be useful. But for now…"

Raven whispered into Vernal's ear. "Remember, think of her. Think of only her. Thank you Vernal. You will not be forgotten."

Raven returned her attention to the waiting intruders. "For now, I hold the cards."

Cinder was the only one who seemed to understand what was happening, but before she could react, Raven had conjured a portal and disappeared.

And left a dagger in Vernal's heart.

Cinder could only scream her rage as a blue radiance left the dead Maiden and streaked through the air.

* * *

Ruby stirred in her sleep. She finally woke, shivering in cold sweat. _Why did I…_ Ruby froze as she saw it.

A sky-blue aura above her bed. Shimmering and swaying, but not advancing.

 _Why is it just sitting there? What is it?_

The aura began to shift. It stretched and elongated until it was mimicking Ruby's general form. The form reached out its arm towards her. For some reason Ruby felt compelled to reciprocate the action.

As she reached out she heard a voice call out in an eerie sing song.

 _Maiden~_

Ruby's eyes flew open. _No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Ruby screamed. Both in terror and pain.

* * *

Jaune was just getting back to his room after another late training session when he heard it.

 _Ruby!_

He tore off his sheets and bolted through the door as he grabbed Crocea Mors. He sprinted through the halls and breached through the door to her room. He didn't even bother to unsheathe Crocea, instead just activating the broadsword function. As his brain registered what he saw, he just barely made out a blue form going inside of Ruby.

 _Wait… that looked like… Amber! Pyrrha! Dear Monty please, no!_

Jaune darted forward and grabbed Ruby as she tried to spring from the bed. He threw Crocea to the ground as he held Ruby tight, whispering to her to try and calm her down. He gently laid her head against his chest, letting her listen to his heartbeat.

"Easy, easy Ruby. It's okay, alright? I've got you." Tears were streaming down her face, her breath coming in gasps.

"Jaune… It-it talked… It said I was… We can't tell them. Pl-please Jaune, don't tell them." Her tone was so desperate. Jaune knew they should tell at least Ozpin and Qrow, immediately. But… could he really deny her this one favor?

"Okay Ruby. We'll stay quiet about it." As he stroked her hair, the rest of the group charged in with weapons drawn. Qrow, Ozpin, and Ren all took note of the room looking for any sign of an intruder. Nora and Weiss just looked confused by the situation, but still worried for the young Rose. Yang looked completely enraged, but before she could critically injure Jaune he looked her dead in the eye.

As they were both older siblings, a silent conversation passed between them.

 _She was scared. I just want to help her. Please?_

Yang stood down, looked at the huddled form of her sister, and nodded to Jaune.

Qrow stepped toward Jaune, but the boy answered before the Huntsman could even ask.

"Night terror. Night of the Fall. She's good, let's head back to bed." Jaune was surprised. He was never very good at lying, but it was just natural to say something. Anything but the truth.

"Huh. Alright. Everyone back to bed." Qrow shuffled off first. Oscar looked concerned but Ozpin took over just long enough to give Jaune a look. _That's gonna be an interesting conversation._ The remains of JNPR gave Jaune a quick nod, and the other members of RWBY gave Jaune nothing more than a parting glance. They knew Jaune and knew they could trust him.

As Jaune moved to get up, the small form in his arms clung to him tighter.

"Please, Jaune. I'm scared. I don't know what'll happen." Jaune sat back down next to her on the bed, pulling her tighter into his embrace again. She curled up against him, occasionally shaking with sporadic sobs. Jaune methodically rubbed her back and kept her close.

 _How else am I supposed to comfort her? Tell her everything's alright? Ruby's never been one for empty assurances._

"Jaune? What'll we do? Salem's going to come for us now. I don't know if I can even control this." As she started shaking again, Jaune pulled her head up so he could look her in the eye. Those shinning eyes, they were so broken in that moment.

"Hey, if Salem does come after us, then we'll figure it out. All this does is move up our time table." Jaune moved his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb, lowering his voice to speak softer. "I know you can control this Ruby. You have everyone here to help you. Ozpin created the Maidens, Qrow is stronger than anyone else we know, and RWBY is almost back to full strength. JNPR will back you up all the way." He could feel her breathing starting to slow.

Jaune started to hum an old tune as he rubbed her back. Ruby held on to him tight as she fell asleep. A gentle wind, tinged with blue, swirled around the room. Jaune felt an aura press on his own, gentle at first but harder and harder until it felt like he was being stepped on by a Goliath.

On a whim, Jaune reached out with his own aura, allowing the Maiden's power to brush against his soul. He felt the raging power below the fragile surface. He let his aura mingle with the power, feeling the two intertwine, pulling the rage in.

The wind, the lightning, and the ice. He felt it burn against his soul, searing him. Jaune bit his tongue, desperately trying to keep from screaming in pain. But through the pain, Jaune noticed something.

Ruby was sleeping peacefully. Not even stirring.

 _It's helping. I'm helping her._

For whatever reason, Jaune could feel Ruby's peace of mind. As the night wore on, he could feel his aura beginning to act on auto pilot. It maintained it's connection as he fell asleep, a dreamless slumber of storms and energy.

* * *

 **Okay, just something goofy I thought of. I know, it was a little morbid and a weak ending, but I feel like it had a better solution than Raven just giving in and trying to circumvent both sides. After awhile, I feel like that point has to be made that this isn't just a war. It is the edge of Ragnarok, and nobody on Remnant (Save RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, and Qrow) are treating it as such. Raven is definitely smart enough in cannon to know that either she fights alongside the light, or she dies tired of fighting everyone. So I came up with this idea, as a sort of compromise between cannon and Raven actually just helping everyone. Also, if it isn't obvious, I pretty much hate Raven in cannon.**


End file.
